


You're in my mind

by who_seeks_shall_find



Series: Life as I see it [24]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Feels, Love, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pining, Wet Dream, Wine, post-season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 19:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15080114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_seeks_shall_find/pseuds/who_seeks_shall_find
Summary: Felicity didn't usually let herself dream about Oliver when he was in prison. Yet, sometimes she couldn't help it although there was no beauty in false hope. Luckily, her dreaming was interrupted by a member of the Queen family.(Felicity's dream is a bit sexual but it's not long.)





	You're in my mind

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of the series about Oliver's imprisonment and a year after it. This drabble takes place during Oliver's imprisonment. He has been in prison for 93 days.
> 
> I'm going to write a series which will be updated once a day (if it's just possible). It's going to include 122 drabbles about Oliver, Felicity, William and other characters who are involved in their lives. Therefore, it's going to take approximately four months to finish the series. The drabbles are linked to each other but they're NOT in a CHRONOLOGICAL order. That's why, there may also be gaps or blanks which are filled in later.
> 
> I wish that every character is respected without unnecessary hatred.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Felicity was tapping her forefinger on the kitchen counter while she leaned on it. She looked at the wine glass in front of her absent-mindedly. The glass was already half-empty. It was late but Felicity wasn’t ready to go bed, either. She had had a long day and she was still processing everything. 

She had received another threat from the anonymous person who didn’t agree with the actions of the Green Arrow. The letter had said that she or William weren’t safe and they were coming for them. Felicity let out an annoyed huff because it was so last season for everyone to come after them for Oliver’s actions. She had tried to figure out the source of the threats but it had been harder than she had expected. Besides, there were so many other things to take care of. 

Felicity yawned as she stretched her arms. William was already sleeping and it was way too quiet. Felicity closed her eyes and let herself imagine for a while how Oliver could step inside to the kitchen. He would smile at her softly when he noticed her. Then he would come to her and wrap his arms around her waist while he whispered “Hey, you.” 

Suddenly, she would press her lips on Oliver’s lips. First, he would be a little surprised because of her eagerness but he would always be in the mood. His hands would travel around her body exploring. Everything else could just disappear. 

She would moan against his mouth when he eventually found the hem of her dress. The sound would encourage him to tug the dress upwards and peel it off from her body. He would lift her to the kitchen counter and she would sit there astride while Oliver’s fingers gently touched her back, arms, inner thighs, and face. 

Felicity exhaled sharply when she let her imagination explore less and less appropriate scenarios. It was dangerous to have thoughts like this. She couldn’t give herself any false hope because it would just mess up with her head. She had to be clear-headed for William and herself. Especially now that she was receiving those threats. 

Yet, she missed her husband and his warmth. She wanted to feel his breathing against her neck while he nipped at his pulse point. She wanted to touch his strong shoulders and run her fingers through his hair. She would tug his hair gently but with determination. Oliver would let out a soft groan from the back of his throat. That sound would make her forget her own name and they would crash their lips against each other’s mouths again.

Felicity’s breathing hitched and she involuntarily opened her eyes. She mentally shook herself. She couldn’t keep doing this. She had to compartmentalize these thoughts. There was no beauty in a false hope. It would just destroy her if something went south. Nevertheless, she was also aware of the power of the healthy hope. She had to believe that eventually Oliver was coming back to her and William.

Tears pooled in her eyes and she sniffed. When a sob was trying to escape her lips, she pressed her hand on her mouth. She held it there for a minute but soon she removed her hand from her mouth. She commanded herself out loud: “Get it together, Smoak.”

After her words, she gulped the rest of the wine down to her throat. She wanted to feel numb but she would need something stronger for that. It reminded her of vodka and vodka reminded her of Oliver. Damn it. At the same time, he was everywhere and nowhere. It made her eyes flash with rage and there were no room for tears anymore.

Luckily, Felicity’s internal fuming was interrupted by her phone which vibrated on the counter demanding her to pick up. Felicity took inhaled and exhaled a few times before answering but finally she lifted the phone. She checked the caller’s ID and it was Thea calling. It already made Felicity feel a bit better. 

When Felicity picked up, she could hear Thea’s familiar voice saying: “Hi, Felicity.”

“Thea,” she just breathed out. She could say nothing else because it felt so good to talk to at least one member of the Queen family.

“How is William doing?” Thea asked enthusiastically but she avoided asking how Felicity was doing. They had agreed that Thea wouldn’t ask how Felicity was doing because everyone asking it drove her crazy.

“He is doing okay. I guess he’s a little shaken because of the threats. He also hates his bodyguard following him everywhere,” Felicity responded.

“Then he’s just like you. If I recall right, you’re not such a huge fan of being followed by a bodyguard, either,” Thea teased and Felicity groaned out loud.

“Personal security sucks,” Felicity stated and Thea chuckled good-naturedly. 

Then Felicity wanted to change the topic and she asked: “How is Roy doing?”

“He’s fine. He would like to come back to Star City now that Oliver is in prison. He would love to help and so would I but our mission here is at a critical stage,” Thea sighed.

“Is everything okay?” Felicity asked and her concern was obvious in her voice.

“Oh yeah. Don’t worry about us. My dear dad just left quite a mess behind him for me to clean and I hate cleaning,” Thea explained tiredly but she tried to joke about it.

“You don’t have to be funny for me,” Felicity rushed to say.

“Yeah, I know. Joking about it just makes me feel better. Everything is way too complicated right now and I have to make jokes for survival. I really want to be there for you and William but I have to stay here,” she said and Felicity could tell that Thea was torn apart.

“I want to be there for you, too. This isn’t easy for either of us,” Felicity whispered.

“Thank you, Felicity,” Thea answered softly and sniffed.

They were silent for a moment but soon Thea cleared her throat and continued: “I miss Ollie every day and sometimes I wonder if I could have done something. I should have been there when Quentin died and Oliver left for prison.”

Then she let out a small sob and she repeated quietly: “I should have been there.”

“No, Thea. You shouldn’t feel bad for the choice which made you happy. You couldn’t stay here. Staying in Star City would have nagged your joy for the life,” Felicity comforted her because she knew how the city had affected Thea.

Felicity heard how Thea took a ragged breath and sniffled once more. It took a while before she found her voice again. She apologized: “I’m so sorry, Felicity. I’m sorry for so many things but mostly I’m sorry for my brother’s stupid decision.”

Felicity played with the wine glass as she answered: “Yeah…”

“He shouldn’t have done anything that irresponsible and reckless. He revealed himself as the Green Arrow and went to prison. What was he thinking?” Thea growled angrily but the pain was obvious in her voice.

Felicity had no words. She knew that it had made sense for Oliver. He had wanted to protect her and William no matter what. He hadn’t cared about the personal cost and he had been ready to risk everything for his family’s safety. Felicity could understand that part because it was so characteristic for him. 

Yet, she didn’t understand why he hadn’t come to her and William. They should have been allowed to tell their opinions. Oliver had faced terrible criminals and evil masterminds with unlimited physical powers but he hadn’t had the courage to come to her. She wasn’t married to a coward but she was married to a man who had chosen not to come to his wife with his life-changing decision. It made Felicity beyond angry.

Felicity had been silent for too long and Thea asked: “Are you still there, Felicity?”

“Yup. I’m still here,” Felicity said panting. All the internal struggles had made her breathless.

She tried to catch her breath and she continued: “I think your brother has still a few things to learn about sharing his decisions with his family. I’m going to teach him when he comes back.”

“Good,” Thea said seriously.

Then Thea asked: “How is he doing? You get letters from him, don’t you?”

“Yeah, I do,” Felicity sighed and felt a stab in her heart. 

Letters were another reminder of him but they weren’t sufficient to bring him any closer. Nevertheless, she at least received them. Thea hadn’t heard anything about his brother personally. It broke Felicity’s heart because she knew how much Oliver and Thea’s relationship meant to them.

Felicity ignored the pain and went on: “I think he’s surviving, like all of us. He doesn’t like to tell about his struggles or other inmates. He’s more interested in inquiring how we are doing back at home.”

“Of course, he is,” Thea mumbled and Felicity could imagine how Thea was rolling her eyes. Then they both fell into their own thoughts for a moment.

“I think his head is made of wood,” Thea suddenly huffed breaking the silence.

“What?” Felicity asked and laughed a little.

“He’s so stubborn, tight-lipped and big-headed,” Thea explained and she was unamused.

“You don’t hear me arguing,” Felicity said because she totally agreed with Thea. After Felicity’s comment, they burst into a laughter because they both were more than aware of Oliver’s annoying traits. 

When the laughter ceased, Thea exclaimed: “Oh. I forgot how late it must be there. Hopefully, I didn’t wake you. I should let you go back to bed.”

“It’s all good, Thea. I wasn’t sleeping yet. And if I was, you could still always call me,” Felicity reassured her.

“The same goes for you too, Felicity,” Thea responded immediately. 

“Thanks, Thea,” Felicity said sincerely.

“Roy says hi to everyone. I’m also saying hi to my favorite nephew and his stubborn dad. Could you tell Ollie that in your next letter?” Thea pleaded cautiously.

“Of course, Thea,” Felicity promised without hesitation.

“Thank you and good night, Felicity,” Thea replied gratefully. 

“Say hi to Roy. Be safe. Good night, Thea,” Felicity wished in a soft voice.

“Will do. Bye,” Thea responded and hung up. 

Felicity really missed Thea and she looked at her silent phone for a while. Then she sighed and looked at the time. It was late so it was time to go to bed. First, she took the wine glass and went to rinse it. After she was done, she headed towards William’s bedroom so she could check on him. Luckily, he was sleeping peacefully without nightmares. She didn’t want to interrupt him so she gently closed the door and went to her own bedroom.

She stripped her clothes off and put her most comfortable pajamas on. She really needed all the comfort she could get when she couldn’t sleep next to her husband.

**Author's Note:**

> Update for tomorrow:  
> Felicity is surprised to meet Roy at her doorstep after a long time.


End file.
